


Dreams Do Come True

by APHCrack



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Crack, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 13:25:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8669431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/APHCrack/pseuds/APHCrack
Summary: Love blossoms in the middle of the year,, Disney love like no other





	

Even tho it had already been halfway past in year of school I was transswerfin g to Karasuno. It was a school down on its luck but recently it’s BEEN GOOD. I’ve seen some videos of their boy’s volleyball team and I imdedialty fell in love w/ 1 of there platers. No not one the regulars someone who shone secretlively in the backstage;; #12;; Yamaguchi Tadashi. tOthers probably didn’t think much of him (OH THIGNS THEY WERE MISSING OUT ON) how could they not see his charm? Smart? Freckles? Tall? Boy? All A+ for me. I already had my mission in mind for when I first go to the school. BE COME THEIR MANGER. Forgoet the other ones I had to make musefl known. I’m like his #1 Fan.

  
~~~~2 DAYS L8TER~~~

  
Standing infornt of ghe gym doors nervously I wonder if I should actually do this. It all sounds easy in my mind but when I actually ge to it its ot nots. I knew they had 2 others mangagers (((I DIDN’T STALK OK EVERYONE KNOWS THIS GOSH))) idk if they would take a 3 rd;;; I should have worn more of my good looking clothes like my black leather boots or more black heavy eyeliners? Regret fills my body like well but SUDDENLY I feel a tap on my shoulder. I turn around quickly to see how it was and I almost fainted

  
Y A MGchi TADSHI

 

I calm up and I couldn’t say anything (HOW COULD I?)

  
“Are you okay” he qustind. I barely manged to nodded “Do you need any help” he presses on like some lawyer (so inetellgient)

  
“Well I –I wa-waNted to join the club!! I Mean! As a amanger!” I scream out in jolts. He looked shocked but then he looks at me with eyes softly.

  
“That would be wonderful, we are always glad to have more help and GIRLs” he walks past and waves at me to follow in the gym to talk to the others to let them no about my request

  
OH gee so many of them I forgot! Ive been only thinking of Tadshi darn my mind.

  
“Hey guuuys this is—oops who are you I never got to ask?’ he GIGGLES at my so CUTE!

  
Taking in a deep breath and swallowing I burst out my name “SAKAURA YUNA DESU”

  
Everyone is breath taking by me I suppose since when I did this to my new class they said OH SO CUTE DES. I laugh a little and blush and snort softly.

  
“So yeah this is Yuna-chan and she wants to be a manager, isn’t that grat” I blush at my first name being used.

  
Boring old daddy man (DAICHI) comes up to me in starts tal king “Sure, all you got to do first is fill out the Club applicaition form and then you’re all set. Shimizu and Yachi will help yu so not worry”

  
I look over to the two waving bevause I obviosul couldn’t tlell who the ONLY FEMALE mangers were. One is cute and smol while the other is mysterious and sexy looking but neither can compare to my darling YAmag TADshi. He is above them in levels uncompresinvle. No one can understand this passion I have for my idol whom I met now. This is a drema is not? I take a quick look at him talking to his BBBFFFFF Tsookie, who I admit is pretty darn good lucks too but the glasses aren’t doing it for me. Nerd alret probably likes science and math and dinolsl. He doesn’t look at me but that’s okay its only the first day out of many more to come. I jog towards the girls.

  
“Welcome to the club, Sakura-Chan” shimizu greets kind of soft, guess shes shy

  
“Y-Y-YES WEl-COM - HI I ‘ m YaCHI Heeee-TOKa” the other screeches. And so is she. I bet the way to up my GIRL POWER is to be different more confident that will get his eys/

  
“Thank you” I say calmy and both are amazed at the pride and condeicne I project. Take that girls. Hours pass by as they pass the balls towards and ups and it falls and stuff. I never got into le volley mais if Tadashi-kun aimes le volley then so do Je. After they finish and take short break I run with MIDLY HOT PASSION SAUCE towards Tadashi-kun to give him his bottle of water, at least I think it was his. He stares at me with eYes balls with emotion I do not know. I am shook. I shake as I pass it to him hands brushing each other. I can see it know our wedding and our vows our kiss. He leave him be for now but I do not forgoet to look at him once more ees locking again,

  
I get ready to leave and Im ready to go with my new gril friends Hetoka and shimziu when Tsookie walks up to us.

  
“Can I spok e to you, just for a minut plsz.?” He quietly whispers directed at me

  
Shmuz and Hiktka gasp hands at mouth to cover and they share a look of amazmently shoke.  
I nod quiet confused and then follow him to a secluded area of the school.

  
“I know your new and all, and wlel its just that I’ve now Yamaguchak for ywars now and this is the first time Ive ever seen him so love dove.” He looks of into distance kind of blank, another reason why Yamgucih has more gucchi

  
“W-what ar e you saying Tsookie-kun?” I giggle shly

  
“Are you not smart, gosh, I just said he likes you from the moment you lock eyes he knew you must be thee one. This is like some Disney movie tho and but whteve he my friend so like hurry it up and kiss” he pissed but I can’t find myself to care bc my dream my idol my everything is happening

  
“Understood, Tsookie-sir!” I dash off to be with my luv. There I find him at the shcools gate. Is he waiting for me? Or was he waiting for Tooskie unknwonling that he told his secret.

  
“I love you too” I couldn’t hold it back it must be said, w are soulmats.

  
His face reddnes freckles becoming more visble, how so cute. He looks around and points at himself, “You as in me?”

  
I laugh a small girly laugh and sigh “Yes you my darling prince”

  
“Was I that obvious?”

  
“YES VERY MCUH” tsookie interuopesd from the school window blasting EVERYTIME WE TOUCH from his music phone “It was bothersome so I sped it up”

  
“TSOOOKIE!!!!!” he whines like puppy and that’s funny cause his name BTW is after dog sort of Im not jAPanese I adoped.

  
I take his cheeks in hands and I purse my lips and kiss to get attention “Dnt worry about it we are good right?”

  
“Very good”

  
Later in years we drop out of school bc our love was too stron and we ha dt o be married wright away. He eloped and moved in to a mansion and had 5 kids; 4 boys and 2 girls. We are happy together and we never fight. This is the life.

**Author's Note:**

> thxxxs


End file.
